A twist of Fate or Faith
by TheXfactor in writing
Summary: At a young age a vampire kills his family and hes sent to Vatican city to an orphanage run by Alexander Anderson now hes an assasin for Iscariot sent to eliminate all heretical threats vampire,deamon,or human
1. Chapter 1

**An Unusual Twist of Fate**

**Author Note I believe I can make I want to make one of the rarest kinds of stories A Naruto story In which Naruto joins the Catholic Church I have an idea in my head and I want to get it out before I release the next Geas chapter I am really trying to not become an author who only makes new stories and not finis old ones.**

**Chapter Start **

"Forgive me father for I have sinned" A young voice said on one side of the confession box

"Tell mae what be ye sin child" A older voice said with a irish accent.

"I have killed two people father" The young voice said

"Tell me child why wold'ye take another person's life" The older voice said

"I watched him kill my father and he took my hand put a knife into it and carve into her flesh and then he wrote his message and then made me stab her in the throat father" the younger voice mumbled

"Tell me child da full details I am wondrin and it will let your mind be at ease" the older voice advised.

"Very well Father I will tell you the details of what I was forced to bear witness to" It start last week I had turned 7 years old the day before…..

**Flash Back**

It was a quiet day in Roma the night was October 11 recently there were some abductions or murders happening across the city of random people but the police had no idea that's what the police said on the news. My family went to a nearby marketplace to get the groceries for the next few days.

"Now Naruto honey what would you like for dinner" kushina asked.

"Wait kushina don't go spoiling the boy now just make dinner if you start making him decide what or not to eat hell become picky with his eating". Minato tried to advise his wife.

"Um I know what I want mom and dad" a tiny voice belonging to Naruto said

"What is it Naruto"? they both asked

"Well um… PASTAAAAAA!" He shouted holding his handout making his da sweatdrop at his foolishness and his mom to start laughing.

"Kushina what have you taught our child exactly" the sweat drop growing on the back of his head as he asked the question.

"Nothing at all Naruto has been watching a show about if the countries were personified its actually pretty funny due to the way they portray the history happening" Kushina said happily.(Hetalia Axis Power funniest Anime ever seriously I have got to make a fanfiction of this where Naruto is a country hmm how bout elemental nations yup and hell be friends with the scary countries no one really likes cause their scary yeah happy face :D lol Arby and the chief destroys your mind if you watch to much less than three3)

"Suddenly I hear a gurgling behind him and I see a guy biting into his neck and my dad has a horrible lock on his face and my mom oh god my mom… He broke her arms and legs and…. I-I-I-I can't what he made me carve after though he broke her neck and then he picked up two wodeen polees shaped like crosses and smashed their bodies on them and left them up there" Naruto crying when he was talking about what happened to his mother

**Flash back over**

"I'm sorry to hear thae must've been nice people" The father said

"Yeah and the orphanage moved me here to Vatican city to find some condolence or something so I can move on but I don't think I'll find it so easy father" Naruto said

"Don't be worryin child the orphanage is mighte nice for a lil guy like ye I'm the caretaker Father Alexander Anderson" The father introduced

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said even though they met jut not formally

"Lets introduce you to the other ones now" The father said guiding him to a nearby area of the church


	2. Chapter 2

An Unusual Twist of Fate chapter 2

Author note I plan on releasing three chaptersi n the same night crazy no? I still want to do this other tory im set on it's the Naruto version of law abiding citizen. I also thought of another story What if Naruto was slightly stupider and quite literaly believed anything people told him trouble tons of it and interesting relationships.

Chapter Start

If you were to look outside you would see nothing but the beautiful city of Roma nearby but above the ropes speeding around as fast as possible was Naruto he was in a white robe making people thing he was a priest that was red on the inside he had gauntlets on both hands made to not limit movement so much under it he had light weight armor that a man named altiar made several hundred years ago. Currently he was patrolling looking for possible vampire, werewolf or any other supernatural being of the devils descent. Suddenly in the flicker of his eye he was some people talking they were incredibly pale which was strange in the town due to the usual sunny conditions going onto a nearby roof out of the line of vision from the angle he was at he overheard them talking.

"Ciao so have you got the usual product" the first oen said his hands in his pockets

"Yeah it was annoying the hospital tightened its security recently had a hard time avoding those Vatican dogs" the second one said

"How much did you get" the first one said

"2858470 cc of B positive and negative, 353839 cc of A negative and positive, 294357 cc of AB" the first figure made a disgusted face at the AB blood

"Why would you still sell pig blood, you know how crappy the blood of self-indulgence is right" the first figure said

"Hold on I got some premium stuff tonight 1600 cc of O type positive the ab type is for those cowards who stay in their houses so they don't get hunted down so I can sell it expensive" the second figure said

"You're a freakin genius you know that right okay I got some money right here" figure one said

"Sorry for disrupting the deal but stealing blood is just so cliché especially for a vampire spawn of the devil" Naruto said as he jumped down stabbing into figure twos head sending him downward but figure one dodged,while Naruto recovered and kicked outward but the vampire caught it and was about to throw him but Naruto axe kicked him as he released his leg form the pain of Blessed silver macadonian silver tipped boot hit him Naruto twisted the arm that held him and slammed the vampire into the wall "Who are you selling the blood to Demonic spawn" Naruto hissed at the vampire

"Bite me you Catholic dog" the vampire hissed as his arm was broken

"If I'm a dog then you're a rats rabbie infested testicles Now ill ask again before I start cutting off limbs" Naruto said pulling something from his robes

"The figure started laughing you cant stop us all" he started laughing hesterically trying to BS them both Naruto just frowned

"Alright then I guess I'll start with your thumb excuse me while I pray while I do this" Naruto said as he started praying and cutting

"Oh lord forgive this soul who hath sellith his soul to the devil in fear of death and away from your forgiving embrace and may he find peace after he finds retribution in the next life amen". Naruto finished praying.

"Your insane you can't believe that hypo Christian bullshit can you" the vampire asked terrified

"Eh? Bullshit? Your living proof there is a creator out there you vampires are living proof of god blood is the money of the soul which god gave you when you were created in his imge oh forgive my harshness your undead proof but soon I'll make sure your non existant proof which is an oxymoron I suppose" Naruto finished

"You asshole you haven't even noticed you cut off my right hands finger have you" the vampire screamed

"My bad father is always scolding me for being so absent minded" Naruto said Pulling out something from his robe in his right hand it was eight inches long was thick metal and look like a butcher knife he swung sideways and cut of the figure right hand causing him to scream out in pain

"I'll talk please no more" he screamed/begged

"Alright where were you delivering this exactly" Naruto asked

"I-i-i- have a list h-h-ere" he panted out trying not to hyperventilate and increase blood loss

"lemme check first hmm oh really interesting that is nice info indeed I've wanted to visit Firenze for some time now thank you I'll make your death painless" Naruto said smiling

"But I thought you said youd let me go" The vampire screamed

"EH? Whered you get that idea I said no such thing anyway night" Naruto said and decapitated the vampire. Picking up his walky talkie Naruto spoke up

"Maxwell? I need a extraction team, to clean up and return some stolen stuff the job was pretty easy the police might come in a about half an for some noise violations also tell the researches nice job on the hidden blade and saxe knife they work wonderful for the lord cause amen" He talked into the walky talkie

**Scene Change**

"Sir Hellsing I have information on Iscariot! Apparently they have a new member called Naruto Uzumaki the Assasin Sir!" the person saluted the woman with blue eyes pale yellow hair in a purple suit with a tie smoking a cigar with glasses on

"What Gilligan" "Sir" Hellsing asked

"The New member Naruto Uzumaki 5 foot 11 inches born in th city of Rome and his parent died about six years ago on October 11th the day after his birthday Sir" the man said

"Wasn't Alucard deployed there during that period" Sir Hellsing asked

"Well yes it might be him who did it you see the bodies were impaled on stakes shaped like crosses Sir!"

"How old is the boy now Gilligan" Sir Hellsing asked

"Fourteen sir!" the man stated

"Keep an eye on him I'll inform Alucard when he returns from the mission in that small village you re dismissed.

**Scene Change**

"Good job Naruto" Maxwell said

"Why are you in the Bishops office I thought you were still learning form under him" Naruto said

"He deemed me ready for administration of Iscariots affairs the mission went successfully I take it the mission was successful"? Maxwell asked while signing some papers

"Yes I'll tell you the blood that guy stole was enough for an entire army" Naruto joked

"Maybe not recent activities in vampire sighting across Europe indicate that might be whats happening, a group called millennium is too blame" That list you brought may lead to more clues investigate all the places on it he said marking several places on a huge map first was Firenze Italy, Then Kiev in Russia, Switzerland, and finally Berlin Germany When you find any important figure extract any information then eliminate them and any other important figures immediately then escape"

"I see" Naruto said

"Is that all Naruto"? Maxwell asked

"Not at all Congrats on the promotion well have a party later now if you will excuse me I have a date" Naruto said leaving the door

"Wait with who" Maxwell asked curiously.

"Yumiko , and Yumie obviously". Naruto said casually making him sweatdrop/faceplant

"Why here Yumiko is gentle girl but shes insane her other hald Yumie will kill us all"! Maxewell screamed

"Eh there both kind of nice actually" Naruto asked

"But you cant shes a nun you can't date her" Maxwell tried convincing Naruto

"Shes not sworn in yet remember your so resilliant and scared of girls that why so many people call catholic priest pedophiles enjoy yourself while you can your only a teenager once" He said leaving

After he left a girl came in with black hair and black eyes wearing a blue nun outfit with big round glasses and a sword

"Um Bishop Maxwell YUmie has something to say"…. She murmured out

"What is it she wants" Maxwell said agitated

"She well says um"…. Suddenly she turned face up with no glasses

"If you ever interfere with my love life I will castrate where you stand Bishop"' She said smirking while unsheathing her katana and pointing it close to his balls behind the desk.

"Y-y-y-yes mam" Maxwell stuttered out

Chapter End

Author note: I know the catholic church is much more serious but its like this naruto and the others like Maxwell and Yumie,yumiko and Heinkel and only around 16, 14,14, and 14 respectively so cockldodoldo mother fuckers review or I'll sick Saudi Arabia on your ass like ICE on a Mexican crossing the border


	3. Chapter 3

** A Unusual Twist of Fate or Faith Chapter 3**

**Author Note: I want to update every day of the week cause my birthday is on the sixteenth of Novemeber I'm hoping I get the dantes inferno book since it seems so scary anyway enjoy the chapter by the way first reviewer gets to pick new story that they had an idea for or update a story of their choice.**

**Chapter Start**

Naruto was around the corner of a street the was less than 15 feet from the statue of David by Michael Angelo current in his right hand covered by a gauntlet was a tape recorder. There were 5 vampires by the statue well… 4 vampires and a werewolf the only distinctive one was the werewolf his name was he looked…12? And apparently he was half cat so werecat? He was wearing a SS uniform with the rank of warrant officer on it taking a picture of it. …Fucking flash settings the werecat thing dissapered like he never existed and soon 4 vampires were rushing him in a blink of an eye they were in front of him vampire number one attempted to claw his face nut Naruto grabbed the outstretched limb and threw him knocking his friend vampire two in the wall to the wall. And then the last of the vampire trio slashed his back making him hiss in pain elbowing the V3(Vampire 3) making him clutch over then turning around and upper cutting the man hearing his teeth break from the force of the punch to his jaw and quickly Naruto stabbed v3 in the head with the hidden knife(lol sounds like I have a quarrel with hummers doesn't it) turning around Naruto saw one vampires the escaped not for long grabbing some knives and a chain he had on him he bound the vampire near the base of the statue which kind of look like it was going to well let's not get into that maybe pee or maybe it looked like the vampire was a new inmate in jail…..

Going on top of the building via garbage can by jumping on it then grabbing on the ledge Naruto saw the vampire racing away on the streets jumping roof to roof Naruto finally caught up finally near the gates of the city and he was going to bind him in silver chains but an idea hit him why not follow him to where he's running. Pulling out his walky talky he called Maxwell and told him where the vampire corpse and the bound one were and told them he might have a possible base location and told them to track him via satellite. Seeing him reach into an inconspicuous tree and hitting something inside of it noting a nearby patch of dirt road opened up big enough for an eighteen wheeler marking the tree with something to mark it Naruto carved a cross on the tree. Looking inward the chasm was pitch black so Naruto fumbled with his robes and pulled out a pair of night vision goggles and started walking into the chasm into the arms of the enemy (now I thinking of the song sleeping with the enemy which makes you wonder if Naruto will, answer: Fuck no he won't, Catholics in this series are waaaay to devote to sleep with the spawn of the devil). Looking around with his goggles he could see rotating cameras around the area it was full of rotating cameras. Since there was one to his right he scooted by the wall out of its sights and waited for the next camera to turn and he ran to the next safe place from the look of it there were seven more cameras and in in almost no time whatsoever he got passed them all. Naruto saw a door getting a glimpse inside he saw rows of coffins numbering in the hundreds under the platform he was on was a good 2 stories above them there was a guard on each side of the room patrolling using flashlights indicating they were human, there were four doors on the platform he was on and the one that was just a story below. Seeing the guard comes his way he closed the door waited to see him round the corner and he ran to the right as the guard turned around. Trailing behind him when the door came into view he went in and saw what appeared to be a logbook it was full of dates, but they were written in German.

"Don't tell me that Millennium is controlled by Nazis" Naruto said making the connection that uniformed wereneko or whatever it was German logs it wasn't too hard to make a connection.

"Well whatever" Said Naruto as he started taking pictures remembering to turn the flash off this time making sure he had all the pages and when he did he left the room.

"Going down the platform which would put him parallel to where he was when he entered inside he saw a huge storage room It was full of tanks, Guns, missiles ,planes, hell even what looked like a deflated blimp taking pictures before he saw something that caught his eye…. c4 hell yes! He grabbed as many charges as he could stash on him after putting charges near some gas tanks missiles and in other high damage areas he left the room after restocking on c4. Going to the right after he left the room. He came across in the next room was a two floored surgery wing going down the stairs of the wing on the table in some bins were these chips they had black tendril picking one up in his hand he quickly stashed it before he heard a door open hiding under the stairs he looked out and saw an old man in a doctors coat he was tall and had pale blond hair as well and blue eyes(Hitler would've loved this guy).

"Why did Hein Major send me out to this base it wills ve complicated moving all of zis stuff"….. the rest he grumbled under his breath as Naruto took a picture of him as he left. Making sure to plant some c4 under the stairs and in the corners of the room.

"One room left" Naruto muttered to himself making sure to check for any guards on the ground floor he went to the door located under the area where he found the log book as he was about to open it and as he was turning the handle a voice rang out

"Stupid guard what are you doing leaving your post someone may have snuck in are you trying to sabotage our plans!" the voice yelled it sounded like that doctor from earlier using what little German Naruto knew he answered

"Nein" Naruto said knowing it meant no

"Are you just incompetent"? The voice asked irritated.

"Nein" Naruto said testing his luck then a shot rang out and it went through the glass as Naruto ducked

"You are replaceable, get back to your post before we see how lucky you are" the Docs voice said again. He was about to turn around to get back to the upper floors so he wouldn't get caught that last time was close….

"EH why are you here"? A young voice questioned behind him.

"Wait you were just in the room weren't you"? Naruto questioned

"I am but I am not" The young ss boy said smirking at Naruto

"I think I will take my leave" Now Naruto said

"Why back at the statue of David you were so eager to kill me got cold feet"? The boy questioned his smirk getting bigger.

"Yes, but you see its suicide to fight a couple hundred vampires" Naruto said trying to get past the boy

"Meh, let's play a game ja? A game of cat and mouse if you can leave before you die you win but if I catch you, you die" The boy said

"Fine what's your name" Naruto questioned eager to have a chance out of fighting so many vampires.

"Scrodinger is my name now whats yours" the boy now identified as Scrodinger said.

"Naruto Uzumaki is my name" Naruto said

"Fine, now I will give you 30 seconds before I chase you get running mouse" Schrodinger said to piss of Naruto at that Naruto started running and he was halfway to one of the stair cases when the boy re appeared with a pistol and started shooting. Running up the stairs and evading most the bullets Naruto was running and didn't bother sneaking behind the guard. Naruto just threw a knife and hit him in the forehead killing him. With a stinging sensation in his back Naruto knew he got shot but he kept running. Seein the guard come into sight he was going to throw another knife but he slumped over from one of the pistols shots. Guess Schrodeingers not much of a shot Naruto thought to himself. Going through the door to the surface he was almost there when he felt another couple of shots hit him. Sighing from relief at being able to get to the surface he checked in his pockets of his robe for the detonator for the c-4 and then he realized he didn't have it….

"That little bastard stole it" Naruto muttered then he heard his walky talky checking in he heard Maxwell

"Naruto"! Maxwell was screaming

"What" Naruto was wincing form the pain form Maxwells screaming.

"We lost track of you since you went underground we couldn't see where you were but you were pretty deep, your tracer we placed on you was being blocked as well"

"Maxwell were in some deepshit" Naruto said tired from the mission

"What exactly did you do"? Maxwell asked curiously

"I went to that area I told you to track me out I saw everything frombombs to vampires down there.

"Ok head back and we will send some squadrons in later did you mark the entrance"? Maxwell asked

"Yeah there's a activation switch to the entrance in a tree I marked it on a tree near here".

"What's the sign"? Maxwell asked.

"The same sign we've been using since the crusades nay the beginning of Christianity". Naruto said

"Alright I'll deploy the teams shortly want me to send a chopper"? Maxwell questioned

"Sure I can't wait to see the nurse I got injured a few times" Naruto said

**The Next Day**

"So I heard the nurse had to remove bullets from your right lung, and your ass Naruto" Maxwell said trying to start a conversation.

"You try escaping a base when discovered and not get shot out" Naruto was irritated the nurse gave him enough crap about his ass.

"Anyway we looked over the pictures you had and the device you gave us and it looks like Millenium is preparing for war and is mass producing vampires, when a vampire dies any ghouls it has usually has created dies but these artificial don't they continue on" Maxwell said

"Wait what"! Naruto practically screamed

"The results of the raid yesterday were interesting the bunker was where you said it was but it was completely empty" Maxwell said annoyed

"Therefore we have agreed to an agreement with the Hellsing family to work together to find their main base" Maxwell said making Naruto frown.

"Wait you mean Hellsing, as in Hellsing with the Midian, Hellsing" Naruto questioned.

"The very same" Maxwell said

"Doesn't this go against our principles are servants of god to be working with heretics"? Naruto asked

"We gave up our principles when we joined Iscariot to carry out gods will" Maxwell said trying to make Naruto understand

"Amen" Naruto said sunken

"Amen" Maxwell said with a tone of Finality

"Get to the chopper at the helipad you have another assignment" Maxwell told Naruto

"With who"

"Heinkel Wolfe and Yumie Takagi the mission is to rescue the priests that have been taken hostage and get out try to not let there be any casualties" Maxwell said

**Chapter End**

"**You may think that I was stupid to have that cat and mousegame but personally I think that Scrodinger acts like a kid interestingly enough in a side manga that was made apparently the Doc tansmuted a neko woman and then hitler raped signifying him as the fuhrers sun theres also a quantam physics experiment called Scrodingers box in which scientists tested how quantam physics affect things on a microscopic level they predicted dead or alive and apparently the cat turned out have dead half alive making it like it was and it wasn't. Please Review soon please good night oh yeah my birthday is tomorrow and this is my gift to the reviewers again please review it makes me want to update sooner.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Unusual Twist of Fate or Faith Chapter 4**

**Author Note: Its been a while since I've updated hasn't it so far im doing an indepth analysis of Hamlet I cannot decide if Hamlet is truly insane or not. Oh well poor fish Monger Polonious is dead. I truly wonder if Hamlet realizes how much like Claudius he is like. **_**Thoughts of charecters will now be slanted to be a bit easier to understand. **_

**Chapter Start**

Naruto groaned to himself with his hand covering his face. Why did he have to go on a mission with those two he liked the girls but they had no tact whatsoever. Heinkel was all for flashy displays and acting the part of a female Scwartzanager on speed. While Yumi was a crazy bipolar berserker obsessed with the crusades and blood. He knew Iscariot invited all types but there were so many weird people in Iscariot brothers and sisters be saved (they work for the Vatican so I assume they don't say god damn you when you carrying out his will) .

_I wonder how many organizations had to deal with stuff like this_…. Naruto thought to himself

**Scene Change**

"Doctor" A lazy voice drawled out

"Yes Hein Major" A bored voice said

"I dropped my remote pick it up will you" The leader of the secretive Millenium group asked

"Yes Major" As he bent over he had a bad feeling about this.

When he turned around to give the Major his remote, he saw the man smiling.

"Major if you vant to look at someone's ass I insist you do not look at mihn(mine)" The Doctor said irritated.

"Now can you pick up my remote I seemed dropped it again" the major said with a smirk making the Doctor wonder why he even joined this group in the first place. "_How did the Major get so high ranked in the SS when he was a gay wasn't it their principle to kill someone like that"?_

**Scene Change**

"Now police girl if you want to live you have to trust me" Fearfully the girl nodded her head as the strange Victorian style clothed man smirked. As he shot the vampire priest. (**Author Note: I'm not bothering doing a full description of this scene as we all knows it by now right?**)

**Sometime Later **

"Alucard report" A woman in a purple suit said with platinum blond hair and glasses on commanded.

"There were no survivor lords Hellsing" The voice mocked said a oddly dressed man err monster. He wore a red Victorian styled duster with a broad brimmed hat

"If there were no survivors why are you carrying that girl in your arms Alucard?" The now identified Hellsing demanded

"…. She's not alive" The vampire said.

"Alucard when we return to the mansion you are dead"….."Lord" Hellsing told him.

"I'm sorry to inform you that I already am" ALucard said trying to patronize her

"…" She said nothing but pulled out a pair of blessed Macedonian silver knuckles, put them on, and beat the festering, dead, shit out of him.

**Scene Change**

"Superior, Roxas has rejoined the organization as you predicted" Saix said a un-neutrally.

"I knew it would be fine Saix return to your post" Xemnas ordered Saix waving him off.

**(One Week Later)**

"Xemnas, Roxas has left the organization for good" Saix said neutral as he looked up at Xemnas on his bigger than yours throne as they were called by Demyx.

"What makes you think that" Xemnas said

"He wrote in his diar-"with a glare from Xemnas he corrected himself

"Journal I mean that, the only reason he joined was the coats were badass and he apparently got discounts for Sea-Salt Ice cream"

"There is no such discount I checked myself, almost everyone has looked for discounts off any kind all we get are free heartless control" Xemnas said Saix nodded in response

"Well it appears that once he figured out he was only getting discounts because the shop keeper thought he was adorable and wanted to "Hug him to death" she got a talk from 8 (Axel bitches XD) that Roxas was his and his only" She stopped giving the discount then and he left" Saix said

"So let me get this straight, A Loli-con shop keeper has potentially destroyed our plans"

"Yes, Supperior that is the case indeed" Saix said

"Leave me, Saix do not bother my meditation" Xemnas then sat silently The castle did not get any rest for several weeks, and when they returned they found the room in shambles, and so the lowest ranked member of the organization had to clean it up (poor Luxord) meanwhile Xemnas recreated the chairs in the exact same way.

**Scene Change**

"_Hmm… Never mind there probably more organized than us." _Naruto thought to himself

"Assassin for the objective we will be using codes to make sure s little damage to the Vatican's image is done no names have been released to the public but make sure no damage is done for the assignment you will go under the guise of Abdul Raaquel a local enforcer of the police Over n out prepare to sortie" At that Naruto grabbed a nearby case half as tall as himself Naruto pushed a button near the back of the plane as the back began to open Naruto waited mean while the pilot put the plane on autopilot

"There is an oasis we are approaching near the mission operation zone on my cue begin descent to the oasis due to the chance of us being traced there will be no parachute"

"Are you kidding me that is insane give me a parachute" Naruto practically yelled.

"No" Was what the pilot said getting the last word as Naruto looked behind then the pilot pushed Naruto out along with the case. Hearing the yelling from below the Pilot smiled then comed in Section XIII headquarters

"Headquarters this is peace Keeper-3" The pilot said

"This is headquarters we read you loud and clear over"

"Package has been delivered over"

"Good, now as for your other order"

"That has been completed as well" The pilot stopped to listen and cupped his left ear and heard Assasins yelling.

" YOU PILOT"! the voice said clearly angry making the pilot chuckle. As he pulled on the parachute chords and it soon unfurled below him as he fell to the oasis.

At the scene

"God damn sack of shit! this priest is willing to die for the catholic religion! Christianity has been spilling mountains of blood with every crusade, this is nothing!" A black haired Japanese girl said cackling/ laughing insanely with a katana drawn while her German accomplish with blond hair stood was next to her with a pair of dessert eagles in both hands while smoking a cigarette.

"Come, on Yumi, the guy has pissed himself from fear just kill the poor bastard already" Heinkel said not enjoying the girl's eccentrics anymore.

"Fine..." Yumi said disappointed and she raised her sword while the terrorist quivered afraid and she decapitated him in one clean swipe.

"Freeze! Put your hands up Heinkel, and Yumi" A voice called out.

"Or what you'll kill us were agents of the divine! Where we may fall 2 more will take each of our places" Yumi said making Heinkel sweatdrop

The voice said nothing and as soon as Yumi stopped talking a bullet hit her in the forehead making her slump to the floor. Heinkel looked over shocked for a moment before running toward where the bullet came from angry from her friend's death.

"Get back her bastard I'll fucking kill you and rape your ass so hard you'll bleed blood for years to come" she yelled making the gun man sigh from her reaction. A few seconds later she saw the man wearing the standard military uniform for the region and she fired her pistols at his head barely missing. Gritting her teeth she went for a drop kick but the man merely stepped back dodging it and when she was recovering grabbed her leg with both hands and threw into a nearby dune while in there six bullets shot out of it hitting the police man in the arms and leg forcing him to the ground . While Henkel took her time walking to him and kicked him over and she leaned down getting a good look at his face.

"Wait a minute your Naru-" And before she finished he spit a tranquilizer dart at her forehead. And she slumped over cradling him while she was on top of him. Meanwhile he had to find a way to radio in. turning as much as he could he could not get his radio of his breast pocked but he saw an opportunity wonder if this is a message from good and he got in as far as he could and tried to use the radio.

**Several Hours Later**

The ambulances came and picked up the passed out/ dehydrated three while Assassin was being put in several reporters rushed him asking questions.

"Sir what is your name and who are these two" One faceless reporter said

"I am Officer Abdul Raquel and these two are escaped mental facility cases"

"The black haired girl is Yumi.. She was raped by her grandfather and became a hemophiliac with multiple personality disorder. The blond haired one is Heinkel and she –"He then passed out and was put inside and the ambulance drove off. "None realizing he was speaking perfect English".

**The Hospital Wing Of The Vatican**

"So let me get this straight Naruto was diagnosed with mild suffocation, head exhaustion, and several bullets in him and your complaining of your pay" Maxwell said exhausted.

"Hey we worked hard damn it" Heinkel said not in the mood for Maxwells speech/ lecture.

"And you Uzumaki why did you see fit to nearly suffocate yourself in Heinkel's breasts" Maxwell said

"I have no idea what you mean Maxwell" Naruto said trying to play it cool while Heinkel and Yumi looked ready to kick his ass.

"We have it on tape the entire ordeal which will be shown at tonights movie showing instead of Anderson's movie Passion of The Christ"

"Hath I angered the almighty in some way that I might deserve to die this way" Naruto said to no one in particular in the room.

"Yes" Heinkel said cracking her knuckles with a pair of brass knuckles.

**Chapter End**

Author Review: well im a bit tired ive had this on my computer for about 2 weeks done I think so I figured ive been on hiatus enough let the games begin!


	5. Important please read

**An Important Request**

**Author Note**: I plan to go through with all the messages in one way or another I consider all input an invaluable part of the process I also believe if any beta readers want to step up feel free to do so.

**Start**

This is not a story I have had many reviews for certain stories and almost none if any at all for other stories so here is a short form for you to send to me

Name:

1(Keep the story), 2(Delete), 3(rewrite),4(invest more effort into), or 5(I can help you as a beta)

Next to the story names I want you to put a number when you send in your review or message send it in and I will use it to figure out what to do. Feel free to combine the numbers such as 1 (keep the story) and 3 (rewrite) or any combination you see will help just put the numbers okay?

Biometal E:

A twist of Fate or Faith:

Blood Stained Kubikiri Hancho:

Fierce Deity Awakening:

In The End:

Naruto: Avatar of Tzeentch(I want to delete it but I also want to rewrite it in the coming weeks you decide)

Naruto chaos rising

Naruto The Claim Solas

Naruto the Geas


End file.
